One Imprint Two Wolves
by Scarlet-X-Alchemy
Summary: What if each imprint had to have two wolves? What happens when the pack gets told that the tribe seer foresaw that their imprints would buy the old pack house & restore it to its former glory & put their own twist on it? Rating may change later! Review!
1. Chapter 1

We don't own anything but the OC's! Now please enjoy and review.

Elizabeth's POV

We were looking at a house in La Push; it was beautiful but a fixer upper. I fell in love with it while Tatiana and Serah fell in love the possibilities the huge mansion could have be and will be again. "We'll take it!" All of us yelled down to the realtor when we met up on the second story balcony and talked about everything we needed and wanted to do. "Alright girls! The paperwork is all ready for you but before you sign it you have to go talk to the Chief!" We smiled and nodded before grabbing each other's hands and jumping up and down together. We were finally going to live together and not a town or two over from each other.

"We did it! We have our degrees and we have the money for everything now all we need is guys and our lives will be set!" Serah smiled as she looked around at the forest and cliff that the house was around. It felt nice and free but still close enough to a town or city that none of us would go crazy if we had the urge to do something. "Can you call and make a meeting with him for us? We want to explore more!" Tatiana shouted down with a huge smile on her face and laughter in her voice. It was good to see her happy again- after her life of having an abusive father it was really hard on her to even try to be truly happy.

"I called before I showed you the house! He's informed of everyone who looks at it- just go show up and talk with him about it!" The realtor said with a chuckle as we jumped up and down in happiness again. Looking at each other as we calmed down we all darted for the stairs on the side of the house so we could all go get in our cars and go see the Chief. We were laughing the entire way until we finally got to the ground floor and over to our cars. "Just follow me girls." We all nodded as we went and got into our cars. I had a dark silver challenger while Serah had a lime green Lamborghini and Tatiana had a black camero convertible- the new 2012 one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatiana's POV

I smiled when we pulled into the Chief's house. It was cute and I liked it but I like the house we're going to buy- if he lets us. Getting out of my camero I walked up the front door with my girls and knocked. It didn't take long until someone answered the door. He must have been the Chief because from what I could tell he was the only one home. "Hello, how can I help you?" I smiled at him through the screen door he had. "We're the girls that were looking at the house that the realtor called you about. We fell in love with it and want to sign the papers." I said smiling as his face broke out into a grin as he laughed and opened the door for us. "Come on in girls! I'll go get the papers and everything- how are going to buy it anyways?" He asked as we entered the house as he rolled away in his wheel chair.

"Cash." All of us replied as we entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He stopped and turned around to look at us. He had this look on his face that I couldn't help but giggle at. "Cash?" We all nodded and pulled out our wallets. "We've been looking at it for years- since we started collage actually but we didn't want to actually look into it until we had enough money to buy it and make it ours today." Serah said as we started pulling out hundred dollar bills. By the time we looked up again he was sitting between me and Elizabeth with the papers in his lap.

"You know what I just realized?" Looking over at Elizabeth I raised an eyebrow. "What Liz?" Serah asked also looking at her. "Besides the fact that he doesn't know our names and we don't know his- Ana hasn't taken over the kitchen and start making dinner for him." My eyes widened when she said that. Both of them looked at me like something was wrong. "What?" The Chief asked with a small smile, shaking my head I looked at him before answering. "Every time I enter a house- it doesn't matter where I am- I always find the kitchen and start making something for the host. I've never figured out why but when we walked in here we did find the kitchen right off the bat but I didn't take it over like I usually do." I whispered as he grabbed one of my hands with a smile of understanding.

"I'm Billy girls and how about after you get your house fixed up and everything you invite me and a few of my friends over to see what you've done to the house and make us dinner alright?" All of us nodded as Liz introduced all of us. He smiled at all of us and I felt myself relax slightly.

We signed the paper and handed him the money that he said he would put into the bank after his son got back. "We could take you Billy; it's not a big deal." I said getting up and moving my way around his kitchen. Not really paying any attention to what I was grabbing but started making something for all of us to eat. The girls were smiling at me when I grabbed drinks from the fridge and sat them on the table. "No, no it's alright Ana. Will you sit down you don't have to make anything." He said laughing; I smiled and shook my head no. "It's no use Billy; once she starts she won't stop until we're all fed. We call her the mother of our little group." Serah said taking a sip of the water with a small smile on her face. He just nodded and leaned back in his chair as I moved around the kitchen bobbing around to the tune in my head.

Billy's POV

We sat and watched as she danced around the kitchen until she started singing softly to herself- it was the Rascal Flatts song Easy. Her voice was soft but strong and I was entranced by it because before not even two hours before I heard the pack asked Paul to sing it. Their voices would blend together well if they sang the song. "Dinner's up." She whispered with a small blush after she realized she was singing out loud. I nodded my head and almost drooled when she set down pasta Alfredo in front of us. She smiled and grabbed a water bottle for herself out of the fridge before sitting down with the smallest plate of all of ours. "Tatiana!" Both Serah and Elizabeth glared at her. "I'll be fine girls." She murmured picking at some of the noodles. "Ana you barely eat as it is." Serah whispered taking the small plate away from Ana and putting some of her on the plate. "There now that's a little better." She nodded and took her plate back with a grumble saying how she didn't need that much food.

The only thoughts going through my mind was whoever imprinted on Tatiana- they were going to have their hands full.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV

I was so happy! The house was finally all set and our stuff was moved in last night! We could finally go home! "Serah calm down! Sees you're going to get a headache if you keep bouncing like you are!" Ana said getting out of her car and walking up to the new front door with her key already out and unlocking the door for us. I smiled and shook my head at them both. "Ana, we have a surprise for you." I whispered looking at her. She raised an eye brow at me before I grabbed her hand and led her to the master bedroom on the top floor of the house. "You get the master of the house." I whispered as she looked at both of us and shook her head no. "Liz I can't, I don't this much space." Snorting I dragged her over to the closet and opened the door and shoved her into her larger than life closet and made her look at herself in the mirror.

"This is you Ana! This is your room, this is mostly your house because you worked three different jobs before you told us that you had your eye on a house that you said made you feel safe! Stop letting your father's word control you. You are worth something and you are beautiful! You are you and that's it, you don't have to be anyone else not with us." I said looking at her through the mirror and saw tears running down her face. "I think I'm going to go see Billy for a bit- um go ahead and unpack everything that hasn't already been. I'll see you later." She whispered before wiggling away from me and running out the door and down to her car.

Serah and I watched her leave before we looked at each other. She sighed and went to go unpack the things we got from the store for Ana's bathroom and I started hanging up the rest of her clothes, all the while praying that someone would take care of my best friend and make her see that she really was worth something.

Billy's POV

"Billy!" Smiling I opened the door happy to see one of the girls- well that was until I saw her with her arms around herself and silent tears running down her face. "Ana! What's wrong? What happened?" I asked grabbing her hand and leading her into the living room. She sat down on the couch but she wasn't going to let go of my hand anytime soon- that much I could tell. "Ana? you can tell me anything you know?" I told her quietly, she nodded her head before taking a shaky breath. "My entire life my father has always been there telling me that I'm not good enough, that I'm useless and worthless. After so long of someone telling you that daily you start believing that it's true. I talked the girls into buying the house here because I felt so frecking safe here. I felt comfort I haven't felt in years and now I'm scared that it was all just a dream and I'm going to wake up by my father throwing me across the room because I didn't get up on time or something." She whispered crying more- tugging on her hand I pulled her into my lap and held her to me.  
>"You are safe here Ana, you will always be safe here." I whispered rubbing her back until she fell asleep. Moving her back to the couch I covered her with the blankets Sam and Paul left and went to call the boys. To tell them that something was wrong and they needed to help me with something.<p>

Ana's POV

When I woke up I felt warm and safe. I didn't want to get up but I knew that I had to. Cuddling into the warmth I felt someone playing with my hair and something around my waist tighten. "If I wasn't so comfy and sure I fell asleep at Billy's I might freak out." I murmured snuggling closer to the warmth- well tired I couldn't really get any closer I was surrounded by it. Hearing a chuckle I lifted my head and grumbled. "Billy I love you I really do- but unless I can curl back up and go back to sleep we might just have an issue no matter how much I love you." I glared at his smiling face, as he just pointed towards me. Looking behind me I saw one guy laying on his side with his arm around my waist and another with my head on his lap with him playing with my hair.  
>"Laugh it up, I'm comfy and have no intentions of moving any time soon- unless I take them with me." I said cuddling into them and watched as the smiled at me. "Ana before you go back to sleep- you said that you talked the girls into buying the house with you, why?" Sighing I looked at Billy again. "One summer I took a road trip- not planned not knowing where I was going I just got in the car a drove. I wound up pulling into the drive way of the house and instantly feeling safe. Two weeks later I brought the girls and they agreed- we needed the house and it was going to be ours." I said, the arm around my waist tightened and I sighed before relaxing into his hold. "You're luck you two are hot or else you would be laid out on the floor by now." I whispered closing my eyes and cuddling into them, the one who was playing with my hair lying down on my other side before I was even fully asleep. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Billy's POV

I smiled when I saw that Tatiana had fallen back to sleep between Sam and Paul. "You two are going to have hell." I said shaking my head. They looked over at me and I pointed at her. "She has been hurt too many times- you hurt her, imprinters or not- I will kill you and her best friends will help." They nodded and turned back to her when she shifted a bit grabbing both their hands in her sleep and murmured _'Mine.'_ That caused both the guys to let out a soft growl letting all of us know that their wolves were on the surface and were very happy with Ana.  
>"Wait dad you said friends like plural? She's one of the ones that bought the house?" Nodding at Jake I grabbed the phone from his hand when it started ringing. <em>"Hey Billy, its Serah. Is Tatiana still with you?" <em>Smiling I nodded my head. "Yeah she's here Serah; don't worry about her heading back to the house tonight. I think she's just going to crash here. She's already asleep." I heard her laugh as she told Elizabeth that Ana was already asleep. _"We can come get her if you want us to Billy, although if she actually fell asleep of her own free will I kind of think that she needs to stay there. Damn girl hasn't slept in a month." _After she said that Paul and Sam both growled but stopped when Ana whined and curled closer to them. "Sure, Sure. I'll send her back some time tomorrow if I don't see you two tomorrow." I said with a smiled before hanging up. Everyone was looking at me. "They bought the house do you really think I wouldn't meet them first? I swear Ana took over the kitchen and made one of the best meals I have ever had. The pasta you finished off Jake- she made it from scratch." I said sighed as they turned towards her. "Pack mother?" I nodded my head at them. "You know what the seer said just as well as I do. Three girls' two mates each will bring the pack together and bind them closer than they have ever been before. One will be hurt but won't tell anyone the extent of what happened, another will be hard headed but soft hearted and the last will be like the first but she hides it so much more- she will be your pack mother." I whispered before rolling out of the room and to the kitchen, I don't think Ana realized that she was lying in a bed and not on the couch any more.

Paul's POV

I watched as she curled into me and smiled. She was a cuddlier and Sam and I were completely okay with it. "She's the pack mother, if I didn't know any better I would have thought she would have been one of the other two." Jared said, I growled until Tatiana moved and waved Jared closer. She was still asleep we all knew this but what shocked us was when she flicked his nose and whispered 'Bad boy no cookie for you.' Before snuggling back between me and Sam. We were having a hard time containing our laughter but kept it quiet to the few chuckles that escaped. "Dude you just got owned by a sleeping girl." Seth said laughing and patting him on the back. There was a knock on the door and when Billy opened it we knew something was up. "What in the World!" Jumping up from Ana with Sam and everyone else we rushed to the front door only to see a wolf sitting there with a package at its feet and a note next to it.

We heard feet hit the ground as Ana got up and walked towards us. "Spike, heel and bring my pj's jeans aren't the most comfortable things to sleep in." She said walking passed us and petting the wolf on its head. While rubbing her eyes, she looked at all of us afterwards. "Met my guard dog- saved him from some hunters by passing his off as a husky mix- after he was healthy again he just wouldn't leave." She shrugged and grabbed the package while he followed her back to the room. She walked back out in a short red and black sleeping kimono with short shorts underneath it. Her hair went from down to up in a mess bun but she looked comfy.

"Who wants dinner?" She asked walking up and grabbed my hand while leaning against Sam. The guys just looked at her and I sighed. "We'll just order out tonight babe, you get to relax and get pampered." I said kissing her cheek, I heard someone snicker and before I could do anything Ana had Jake by the ear. "What was that boy-o? I know you did not just snicker at me and my guys now did you?" She snarled as Jake let out a yelp and shook his head no. "Good boy- now who did I ban from the cookie jar when I was asleep?" She asked tilting her head slightly. I pointed at Jared as he tried to duck behind Sam and Jake. "Go get coffee and I'll forgive you." She whispered grabbing my and Sam's hands before leading us back to the room Billy had us move her too when we got here. "I'm crashing boys, do what you want but can you just stay close...please." She whispered as she crawled into the bed and curled up with the old blankets we left here. "We're not going anywhere sweetheart; we'll wake you when the food gets here." Sam said kissing her forehead as he settled himself by her head on the floor while I crawled in behind her and wrapped my arms around her again. She snuggled into my chest and let out a sigh, looking up at Sam he looked back and nodded his head in understanding. Our girl was hurt and our wolves wanted revenge for her.


End file.
